Shadow Rose
by Musicallity
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS AU, DS, Ever wondered what you’d get if you threw five kids with alteregos into a ghost infected city? Let Mayhem unfold as a ghost hybrid, ghost hunter, crime fighter, criminal and genetically engineered human set out to prove themselves
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Rose**

_AU, DS, Ever wondered what you'd get if you threw five kids with alter-egos into a ghost infected city? Let Mayhem unfold as a ghost hybrid, ghost hunter, crime fighter, criminal and genetically engineered human set out to prove themselves._

Chapter One

Reviews would be appreciated; really appreciated, I would like at least five for starters before I update

_(Rose Andersons Narrative)_

Most people my age worry about trivial things; their boyfriends, their best friends who they think are having an affair with their boyfriends and so on. Then there's me, although I can't say there's just me, there's Danny Phantom, the Night Rider, the Huntress and the Hidden PDA… no idea who came up with that one, but that's beside the point. Right now I'm talking about me; and me only, I hope.

I'm a very difficult person to explain; I was orphaned at the age of three and 'donated' to a top-secret testing facility. You're probably thinking that I've seen one two many episodes of The Facility… oh no wait, that show doesn't come out until 2050. But I'm getting off track; again. My ramblings are probably raising a heap of questions; and I'm sorry, I'm hopeless at keeping track of just one thing, perhaps I should start at the beginning of Our story.

--- --- --- ---

I groaned as I took in the sight of the place I was going to spend six hours a day; five days a week at. A large tacky sign proclaimed the name as 'Casper High', Great. I could already see the group of Varsity Jocks 'checking me out', typical, everywhere I go, just because I have looks, _maybe I could get plastic surgery to make myself ugly _was my most recent random musing. Someone pushed me and squealed, of course, every school had one. "My nail!" she shrieked in a very fake Spanish accent "It's ruined!" I rolled my eyes; I'm a great eye-roller.

As I began the dreary trudge to the door I noticed a nervous looking boy standing just outside the front door. Curious, I could have sworn I'd seen him before, then it hit me… or at least I thought it hit me; I'd seen him at the New Students Orientation Evening the previous week, what was his name again? Denny Something? No, not Denny; Danny, Danny Fenton.

Danny spotted me and jumped, or at least, he jerked. "Um, it's Rose right." I nodded, smiling, I don't normally smile, it undermines my intimidating reputation, but in Danny's case I made an example, I find him sweet, and a _little _bit clueless. Scrap that last statement, he's very clueless. This became apparent when he gaped in lovesick awe at the Fake Hispanic girl, whose name I later found out was Paulina. Then he saw me, bigger problem.

"So, do you remember where to go?" I asked him, I remember everything perfectly but I thought I should 'forget' a few standard things to avoid freaking _another _possible friend out. Before you ask, yes, that sort of things happens a lot. Danny scrunched his face up in concentration, ha, cute.

"That way I think," the direction he was pointing was the wrong way.

"It's the other way," I said bluntly, yeah, when it comes to tact, I'm pathetic.

By that time Danny was looking kind of intimidated, I remember was I was actually 15, rather than my current age, which I will not disclose. This is something I come up with every day, and I wanted to make Daniel Fenton an exception. "Sorry, I… suddenly remembered." We head down the hall comparing timetables, as it turned out we had the same class first, which was English with a Mr Lancer.

"Ah, Miss Anderson, Mr Fenton, you're on time. We were about to go in, wait here and I will assign you a seating buddy." I felt like rolling my eyes, teachers, they were all the same. While we waited I watched the people file in. There were your usual school freaks, I've already mentioned the Varsity Jocks, and their ringleader seemed to be some large blonde oaf who was tipping me winks to the disapproval of his Girlfriend, Paulina.

It was a standard high school including geeks, nerds, individualists, plastics and the occasional Goth or emo. I could only see two Goth in this class, a fairly petite girl in combat boots and a redhead with an attitude, I found this out when she shoved me and said sarcastically "oops."

I was hoping that Lancer would partner me and Danny but he put Danny with an African-American Techno Geek (who was armed with two different versions of PDA and approximately half a dozen other technical items that I couldn't identify). I was put next to the petite dark-haired Goth, whose name was Sam. Sam glared at me and proceeded to ignore me for the rest of the period. The other Goth must have decided it was her task to ruin the rest of my school life.

By Lunch I had gum in my hair and someone had stolen my Science Textbook, Great. Danny and I had decided to stick together and found a spot at the end of the table where the Techno-Geek sat, his name was Tucker. Tucker sidled up to me and grinned "Hi, I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley. That's TF as in Too Fine." I flinched.

"Um… Hi? Um, no offence or anything, but, please don't Hit on Me." He looked a bit downtrodden.

"Okay, Hi Danny." Danny grunted and coughed.

Something hit the back of my head and I winced. "Um, why is Margot Blakeney throwing pebbles at you?" Pebbles! No wonder I felt a slight twinge of pain, I'm not normally pain receptive.

"My name is Madison!" Margot roared at him from across the cafeteria., I rubbed the back of my head.

"What's your name anyway?" Tucker asked.

"I'm Rose, Rose Anderson."

"Can I call you Rosie?"

"No."

In the space of one day I had gained two friends, an army of admirers, two enemies (Paulina and Margot) and the day wasn't even over yet. A dark haired and skinned girl sat down at our table. "Hi, welcome to Casper, I'm Valerie." I smiled at her too, I needed a friend who was a girl, I told her my name and introduced Danny. "So where are you guys from." I have to admit I kinda panicked when she said that, what was I to say? Thankfully Danny answered.

"I was home schooled since we moved here a few years ago."

"Really? I've never seen you around."

"I live at Fenton Works," Danny said glumly. Even being new to town I knew about the Fentons. Slightly Crazy ghost hunters who regularly chased after the towns resident dead renegades.

"What I want to know about is the Protection Three," I said. Was it just me? Or did both Danny and Valerie's eyes light up at the mention of the Infamous Three? The two of them started talking at once. Valerie stopped and blushed, Danny made small hand motions and she went on.

"The Protection Three is the collective name for three freelancers, The Huntress; a ghost hunter, The Night Rider; a Crime Fighter and Danny Phantom; a ghost fighting ghost." Her tone had turned a bit frosty at the mention of Phantom.

Tucker yawned, "Can't we do something else? I've heard so much about them I feel I know them personally. We could always talk about the Hidden PDA." The what?

"No," Valerie said sharply. Danny shrugged and turned to me.

"Wanna go for a movie after school?"

--- --- ---

We ended up seeing a horror flick that afternoon and hanging out at Tucker's place with pizza. That evening I did a web search on the Protection Three. I came up with the following articles;

_The Protection Three are the self-proclaimed freelancing protectors of Amity Park. For more information see __Danny Phantom__Night Rider, the__ and __Red Huntress, the_.

I clicked on the first link; Danny Phantom.

_Danny Phantom, formerly called Inviso-Bill, used to be Public Enemy Number One in the City of Amity Park. Nowadays he is known as the hero of Amity Park and is regularly seen fighting supernatural threats. All attacks against Phantom have stopped except for disbanded Government agency, the Guys in White (see __Guys in White__) and the Red Huntress (see __Red Huntress, the_

There was a lot more information on what he'd done and some pictures that looked strangely familiar but I clicked on the link to the Red Huntress.

_The Red Huntress, once thought to be a menace, is now one of the foremost and best protectors of Amity Park. She mostly works on her own but occasionally has been seen working with the Night Rider (see __Night Rider, the__). The Red Huntress appears to have a grudge against Danny Phantom (see__ Danny Phantom__) whom she has often been seen attacking. Because of this her popularity has slipped owing to the public response to the ghost hero._

I suppose Valerie must be one of the few who agree with the Huntress, but I thought she said that all three of them were freelancers? The Night Rider's page was pretty much the same as the other two's.

_The Night Rider is the third member of the Protection Three and Amity Parks greatest Crime Fighter. Many hope that he will be the one to bring down the infamous Hidden PDA (see __Hidden PDA_

The Hidden PDA? Tucker had mentioned that one, I followed the link and a message and picture popped up on screen, it had somehow escaped the notice of my security firewall.

'**All Hail the PDA!' **Was the message and a picture of a PDA framed with a love heart. It looked like something Tucker would do. There were no pictures on the page, just text and several links.

_The Hidden PDA is a notorious criminal who deals in stolen technology and to whom has been attributed the theft of over fifty technical products in the past year. Many have speculated…_

I left it at that and copied the main points of each article into a word document before shutting the computer down, it was time for the Protection Three to meet the new girl.

--- --- ---

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about, new girl? What new girl? Well you know how I was the subject of experimentation? I developed many unnatural skills over the years that I vowed to use for good, to help other people. This all sounds very melodramatic I know, but it's true. I am a modern day Zorro of sorts. I liked to call myself the Shadow Rose, again, yes, melodramatic.

If I was to describe myself I would not do a very good job, I would either over or understate myself and leave out many things that I do not think are relevant but actually are. My form of disguise is to cover myself from head to toe in black clothing, leggings, boots, long sleeved shirt, gloves etc. I tend to plait my hair and wind a strip of black cloth around my head. To cover my face I wear a mask with holes for eyes.

I opened the window of my pokey flat where I now lived, alone, as usual, and slipped out, feet first. There was a fire escape just outside my window, one of the reasons I chose the place. I forsook the stairs choosing instead to climb down the side. I spun around and began jogging through the shadows towards a growing commotion.

There were crashes and flashes of green. Plasma Rays: Danny Phantom. I found the scene is disarray, the Red Huntress was shooting at Phantom, who was trying to escape from her and capture a giant ghost-squid in some sort of… thermos? I spiralled vortex suddenly reached into the night and sucked the squid out of view. Phantom vanished and the Huntress screamed in frustration before flying off. I turned around and almost jumped! Staring were a pair of glowing green ones, he had found me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Rose**

_Chapter Two_

Let's up the requirements shall we? Eight Reviews before I continue.

_ Rose Anderson's Narrative _

He stared at me for a moment with his mouth open then seemed to realise what he was doing and closed it. "Who are you?" He sounded very familiar.

"I am the Shadow Rose," I told him, probably sounding a little stuck-up, "Danny Phantom." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Phantom tensed as I placed a hand on the back of his neck.

Now I know I'm talking a lot about myself but just in case any of you are thick; I'm a very impulsive person. This is why I am attributing the actions I took and the night I met Danny Phantom to the impulsiveness. And before you ask, it wasn't attraction; he's head over heels for someone else anyway. Now you're probably wondering what on earth I'm talking about. Putting it simply; I kissed him.

Phantom was pretty shocked at my actions. He was even more shocked than the two scientists I once pushed into a vat of unstable blood plasma. I wasn't shocked; it was a side effect of the experiments to do the most impulsive things. I used to get shocked, until the time I told my friend Will that he should write plays, forty years later, there he was, the most famous Playwright in London, and only I got away with calling him Will. For everyone else it was William, or Mr Shakespeare.

Anyway, back to Phantom. As I kissed him I felt a tremor go through his body, a sort of ripple, and he suddenly became, physically denser, if that's possible. I did not give him a second glance and fled around the corner. Back in my flat and leant against the door and let myself slide to the floor, still running on the adrenaline of experience.

The next day at school Danny was looking a bit shell-shocked, not surprising, what with his family. Spend two days in Amity Park and you're sure to be confronted by some Fenton-Mania. Whether it be Jack Fenton's driving or their attempts to chase a ghost, a confrontation was highly likely. "What's the matter?" I asked him "You're Dad drive you to school again." He looked kind of lost for a moment but soon nodded vigorously.

"I fail to see how that man ever got his licence," Valerie said, amused. I'd heard her voice just recently, hadn't I?

"Health Hazard," said Tucker, and we laughed.

Margot Blakeney shoved me as she passed and I would have fallen into the lockers were it not for Danny's reflexes in catching me. I thanked him and straightened up as the bell rang for class. "I'll join you guys in a sec," I told them before heading in the other direction, there was something I need to check out.

Daniel Fenton isn't the most co-ordinated of persons, scrap that, he's very clumsy, note the very. So how could he catch me when he was standing nearly half a metre away? Not only would he have to leap forward he would have had to have done it in 0.02 seconds to catch me when he did. Before you ask, yes, I skipped out on class to figure out a problem I could have easily done in the room where you don't do anything. However there was one other thing I needed before I could interrogate wonder-boy, and that was back at my flat.

I let myself in through the back way, up the fire-escape, useful thing. I had a drawer filled with samples of saliva. Disgusting, yes, but true, most of them were mine mixed with other peoples… that would be the frequent kissing I randomly do. I've got a few unusual people in there, I'm pretty sure Will's in there somewhere, he was the best friend I ever had. Enough about the past, I selected a small tube labelled Danny Phantom and spread some on a slide.

Normally under my equipment human saliva is clear plasma, mine appears as a dark burgundy colour and my blood is black. The one I was examining under the glass was dark burgundy mixed with a glowing green. Ectoplasm, so he was a ghost. Instead of answering questions the studies only raised more, I swore under my breath and headed back to school, manipulating the records to say I had been in the Nurses Office with physical trauma.

In the Cafeteria at lunchtime we were sitting at the end of our table. Minding our own business as usual, when Samantha Manson slammed her tray down and proceeded to ignore us for the next twenty minutes. The ignoring in itself is not unusual, the fact that she was in the cafeteria was. The thing about Sam Manson was, she always went missing around lunchtime, avoided the eating hall like it was the plague. We all looked at her, okay so we stared. After a while Sam raised her head and glared at us. "Do you want something?" Danny and Tucker hastily looked at their plates, Valerie rolled her eyes and turned away but I kept studying her.

"Rose," Tucker whispered and poked me "If you keep staring at her she'll beat you up." I averted my gaze to stare at him sceptically.

"It's true," Valerie cut in. "Sam Manson once knocked out Dash and she didn't have a scratch on her." I swivelled around to resume my examination; Sam slammed her hands on the desk.

"What Anderson?"

"I'm looking at you," I told her coolly, "do you have a problem with that?" She glared at me. "And my name's Rose, I would prefer it if you called me that." Valerie pulled me around.

"Don't push it Rose."

That evening I watched the people pass by the building where I lived, I do that sometimes, when people are out. I don't sleep, I haven't slept for years, and I just ponder on myself. The scientists didn't make a super-human, they made a monster. Half-past the second hour of morning I saw a shadow slip past. Curious I followed them; perhaps this was the Night Rider. There was no need to change into the Shadow Rose, I got into the habit of changing automatically when it was dark and I was alone so all I needed to do was grab my mask.

I watched the figure scale a wall and wait next to a partly open window. We didn't wait long as a pair of men dressed in black soon climbed out carrying bulging sacks. Typical comic book villains. The Rider kicked the first one in the head sending him flying to the ground and putting him out of action for the next twenty-four hours. The other was dispatched soon enough and the stolen goods returned to their owners, still asleep and blissfully unaware of the drama taking place just outside their window.

The Rider lightly fell to the ground and landed on their feet before taking off at a light jog through the shadows, I followed. I was led for blocks until the Rider turned around and faced me. "Who are you?"

"The Shadow Rose," I replied, crossing my arms.

"And, why, are you following me?"

"I have a few questions… Night Rider." The Rider tensed and crossed her arms.

Yes, I used the right gender there; the Night Rider was a she. She was clad in some sort of dark blue superhero suit and belt with cloth wrapped around her head and face leaving nothing but her eyes free. She looked like she was around my age, white skinned, with violet eyes that I could have sworn I'd seen before. I took a step forward; the Rider was completely alert by then, experienced then. But she still had a slight advantage over me; I had no idea where we were, she did, and she knew her way around. There were few options left open for me, so I took the most direct.

I leapt forward and grabbed her head covering, it was ripped off and her long dark hair fell free. I was a lot more surprised that I should have been to discover that the Night Rider was none other than Samantha Manson. She grabbed my wrist and we wrestled for a moment before she wrestled me to the ground and reached out to grab my mask. I was saved by a ghost wolf that pounced on us and we were soon joined by none other than Danny Phantom.

In the scuffle Sam had somehow managed to get her head recovered and she disappeared. Phantom seemed very surprised to see me, I say Seemed, because for all I know he could be surprised by nothing else after I kissed him. After he had sucked the wolf into a white metal thermos he landed in front of me, looking very nervous.

"I wanted to talk to you… about last night." I felt like smiling, I gave him a half-hearted one, something becoming more and more common lately.

"Sorry about that, side affect of my condition, I will do anything on impulse no matter the consequences." Phantom looked very confused but before he could say anything I fled around the corner only to be grabbed by the Night Rider who led me away before uncovering my mouth.

"We need to talk," she said fiercely.

"My hideout," I told her, "This way." I led her through the extremely useful Fire- Escape and through my window, deactivating the alarm system on the way in.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, ripping off her head covering "And don't say the Shadow Rose again because that isn't an answer."

"Why do you want to know?" Sam looked at me, and very seriously said.

"Because you fight like no one I've ever seen, like nothing on this earth, you have powers I could only dream of, and you're alive."

"I take it that's unusual," I said, smirking.

"Don't play games with me Shadow," she said fiercely, "Just tell me who you are." I crossed my arms.

"No, if you want the truth you'll have to get it out of me the same way I got it out of you." Sam growled in frustration and leapt at me. To tell you the truth I wasn't completely expecting it and she eventually got me pressed against the wall. By that time she was pretty angry and her long nails scratched the side of my face.

In the struggle my mask was ripped off and she gaped at me, "You!" Her face turned to that of amazement as I started bleeding like crazy. It had been tried to prevent me from bleeding at all but it was one of the few experiments that backfired. From the tiniest scratch I produced litres of blood unless it was stopped. Sam's amazement was mostly for the fact that my blood, was black. I scrabbled in the medicine cabinet and bandaged my face.

"What are you?" Sam said quietly, I gestured to the small table with two chairs and boiled the kettle, this was going to be a long night.

After that Sam was slightly more sociable around me. And by sociable I mean she actually spoke to me in a civil tone when I spoke to her. But the discoveries were not yet over, although I had an ally in this unlikely battle against the Protection Three but not even Sam knew who the Huntress was, or how Phantom died, if he really was dead.

I turned my attention to studying the Huntress, I even hacked into the Guys in White Database (courtesy of something I stole from Tucker) to see what they had on her, after a week of fruitless searching there was a great crash outside my building, it happened to be none other than the Huntress pulverising Phantom. I slipped out as the Shadow Rose and leapt on the back of her hover board.

"Get off me!" She yelled… Valerie?


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow Rose**

_Chapter Three_

Upping the review request again, at least ten reviews before I continue

_Rose Anderson's Narrative _

"Valerie?" I said, confused for the first time in years. She tensed.

"Depends whose asking," she flicked her wrist and the board dissolved under our feet. I had no option but to let go of her and landed lightly on the ground. Phantom had since disappeared, wisely leaving two fighting women to their own. The Huntress faced me, I couldn't see her face but I'm sure she was scowling.

"Valerie Grey," I said and laughed only to receive a punch in the face that knocked me to the ground. When I stood I realised that my nose had started bleeding like crazy thanks to the punch she'd given me. Palm upwards towards the nose, a move that would normally break it.

I fled up the fire escape sure that she would follow me, and she did, as curious and wary as Sam had been. I scrabbled through my medicine cabinet and sent bandages raining down on myself. "Valerie, could you get the needle out for me." Valerie did, pulling her helmet off beforehand; I pulled my sleeve up and injected myself with the remainder of the transparent liquid inside and the bleeding stopped. Once sure that I was alright Valerie's face twisted into a scowl. "The Shadow Rose I presume."

"You've heard of me then."

Valerie didn't answer straight away instead studying the room we were in. one thing I noticed her lingering over was the row of scented candles lined up in front of a large mirror. I lit the candles and boiled the kettle, "coffee?"

"What do you think this is; a social visit?" Sarcasm thy name is Valerie, I thought dryly and poured her coffee anyway. Valerie stormed over to me. "Who are you really and how do you know my name?" I didn't answer instead taking the coffee to the table. "Answer me," she said angrily reaching out to grab my mask but I dodged her and she got her fingers caught in my hair instead which swung free.

"My name is the Shadow Rose, or Shadow, If you like; I believe you know a Rose already." Valerie scowled.

"How do you know about Rose, have you been stalking me?" I felt like laughing at the thought.

"Relax," I said easily "You know me better than you think."

"What do you want?" Valerie asked warily.

"I propose a partnership," a said carefully watching her face for a reaction, she twisted it in confusion.

"A partnership?" she repeated.

The conversation would have probably gone along the lines of 'what do you mean a partnership?' had my good friend the Night Rider not crashed through the window with a strangling hold on one Danny Phantom. Valerie leapt at her helmet but too late, the Damage was done. "Valerie Grey?" Phantom choked and I could see his face going green.

"Let go of the ghost Rider, we may need him." Rider let him fall to the ground and he coughed, curious, why would a ghost cough?

"Shadow, I've got a problem," I flicked the light switch, wincing as the fluorescent light lit up the room, and blew out the candles.

"Ghost related," the Night Rider shook her head.

"No, at least, I don't think so. But Spooky here says otherwise."

"I'm telling you, it's a ghost Hybrid! Half ghost half human, called a Halfa." Valerie's face twisted in confusion as she positioned her mask on her head.

"A what?"

I watched Phantom closely, "How do you know?" He pulled himself off the floor.

"Because I've tangled with him before."

"No, I mean, how do you know what a Halfa is?"

"Because that's what I am, half ghost half human!" A terror suddenly dawned on his face as he realised what he'd given away.

I broke into a giant grin and felt like squealing, instead I grabbed Phantom in a hug to the chagrin of the Night Rider and the Huntress as I whispered in his ear. "Hello Danny Fenton."

We didn't go after the Halfa that night; Danny called him Plasmius, instead we did an internet search on the ghost. When I say 'we', I mean Danny Phantom, the Night Rider and I, the Huntress left, unable to be in the same room as Phantom without attacking him, something I had forbidden her to do in my home. We didn't find much, and Phantom couldn't, or wouldn't, tell us anymore, although I was pretty sure he knew who Plasmius's human identity was.

--- --- ---

The next day at school I payed a bit more attention to Danny than usual, he was slightly distant and at lunch asked us if we'd heard of the Shadow Rose. Valerie tensed, Sam( who had begun sitting with me) grinned quickly, only I say that, and Tucker looked up curiously.

"I've never heard the name before," he said curiously. "Who is he?"

"She," Danny corrected "She's some sort of ghost fighter or superhero, a bit like the Night Rider." As he spoke he unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"She's a freak," Valerie almost snapped. "An egoistical, arrogant freak."

"And do you agree Rose of the Shadows?" Sam whispered in my ear, I laughed and the others looked at us curiously.

"Share the joke," I think it was Tucker, said.

"Sam was just wondering if the Shadow Rose would agree with your comments," I said, feeling Sam shrink a little into my side to avoid being noticed. The others laughed, probably not understanding why and we turned the conversation to other things.

That afternoon I took a side route to Fenton Works, dragging Sam along with me. "Please Rose! I don't want to hang out with your friends!"

"It's just Danny, come on, we'll grab a movie and a bite to eat or something."

"He may not want to hang out with a couple of girls," Sam said hopefully.

"I return to my earlier statement, it's just Danny," I said as I dragged her up the stairs and knocked on the door.

It was opened by a tall redhead who looked to be a couple of years older than me. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Rose, and this is my friend Sam, is Danny in?" She stepped to the side to let us through and yelled out Danny's name. He came hurtling down the stairs followed by a cloud of smoke.

"Rose, run!" He pushed us out the door, followed by his sister, or at least I assumed she was his sister. There was a loud crash and Danny wiped the black mark off his face. "Sorry 'bout that, Dad was demonstrating a new invent… Sam?" He said in surprise.

"She dragged me" Sam said grumpily, pointing at me "Literally."

"I thought we could go and see a movie or something," I said brightly, while Danny's sister watched us. "And yes I dragged Sam all the way here; it's time she made some new friends." Danny agreed and we headed along, Sam wrestled herself free from my grip and walked along beside me. We discussed movies until Valerie sailed past pursuing a fat ghost in overalls who was screaming 'Beware', the pair were soon followed by a cloud of floating cardboard boxes. I saw Danny tense out of the corner of my eye but he decided to leave it and we continued on.

--- --- ---

After coming out of a comedy on the ghosts of Amity Park we headed over to the Nasty Burger. Sam had loosened up by then and was talking directly to Danny without biting his head off. I stayed quiet unless they spoke to me letting Fate take its path. These two were meant for each other, it was obvious, something I have never said to either in the hope of keeping my head.

That night Sam slipped through my window as the Rider, the door never gets used these days, something she does every second night. "What did you think of Danny?" I asked her slyly and she scowled at me.

"If you're trying to hook me up with him I swear I will change your mind as forcibly as I can." I threw up my arms in a 'surrender' gesture.

"What's the sitch'?" I asked and Sam grinned.

"Tonight I'm going after the big guns, the Hidden PDA himself." I raised my eyebrows as she said "You want in?"

I slipped my mask over my eyes, "let's go." Rider led me through several streets and down many alleyways into the seedier part of town. We entered a dark, falling-down building and climbed the rickety stairs, the place looked abandoned and I would have thought it was abandoned if it were not for the clattering of a keyboard and a machine beeping at its user. It was very faint, Sam couldn't even hear it, the only reason I could was because of my enhanced senses. We followed the noise, me helping Rider to avoid the numerous booby-traps, until we reached a seemingly dead end.

Any other hunter would have yelled something in exasperation and left but not us. Sam examined the door, as did I, I was the one who found the catch and it swung open. We were greeted with a scene that surprised us entirely. "Tucker!" I exclaimed. He spun around.

"How did you get in here? More importantly, who are you?!?!?! Hang on… other way 'round." I felt like throttling him, Rider got to him first and hoisted him up in the air. "If you're looking for the Hidden PDA, he went that way," Tucker said weakly, pointing out the way we came.

Rider slammed him against the wall and held a fist to his face, "Fess up Foley."

"You say Foley just like Sam Manson," Tucker pointed out and she tightened her hold.

"Put him down Rider, it's not worth the effort," I said lazily and Tucker fell to the ground, winded.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, winded.

"We know who you are now," I said slyly.

"And nobody else does," Rider said, glaring at him.

"If you want it to stay that way, you do what we tell you to."

As both of us headed to the door, Tucker called after us. "Wait, who are you?"

"The Night Rider and the Shadow Rose," Rider scoffed "Who did you think?"

"No, I mean who are you really?" Rider started laughing.

"You really think we'd tell you?" I turned around to face him.

"I'll tell you what Foley, I'm going to turn around and drop this mask on the floor, and you see if you can uncover my identity before we leave the building."

I turned away from him again and slowly slipped the mask off my face, snagging the band that held my hair together as I dropped it and walked straight out the door. Rider followed and closed the door behind us. As we left a heard Tucker gasp, "No Way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow Rose**

_Chapter Four_

please review! i love this chapter...

Sam was still in shock when we got back to my room. "Foley?" She repeated incredulously, "That wimp of a human being, Tucker Foley?" I laughed as she headed towards my room where she had a change of clothes, soon to exit as herself.

"Hey Sam, I think you've got a problem," I called out to her, removing my jacket and pulling my hair back.

"Which would be?"

"I know two guys who have crushes on you, very obvious crushes I might add." She stuck her head around the doorway.

"And your point is?"

"You may have to choose between Fenton and Phantom." Was it me? Or did she _blush _when I said the name Fenton?

"Why would I want either," she retorted, disappearing again, "Fenton's a dork and Phantom's a freak."

"You have a crush on Danny don't you."

"No!" She protested wildly, "I have nothing of the sort."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do… oh hi Phantom."

The ghost in question had just flown through the door. "Rose?" he said in confusion. I realised that I was not wearing my mask having dropped it in the PDA's lair.

"Not good," I muttered to myself "Hey Sam, I've got a problem." Sam came into the room and nearly jumped.

"What's he doing here?"

"Erm, floating?"

"Isn't this the Shadow Rose's lair?" Phantom said in confusion.

"Yes," I told him evenly, he's so cute when he's clueless! "That would be me."

"You?!?!!?!"

"Do I need to say it twice?" I asked, "Or do you need confirmation?"

"Confirmation?" I rolled my eyes and sighed in exasperation. Very soon I was kissing Danny Phantom for the second time in two months. And I shocked him enough to change back, yes! Sam was wide-eyed and Danny was equally as Shocked. "Okay, I believe you, just, don't do that again." I stepped back and hit the side of my head.

"Damn side-affects!" Danny looked at me strangely until he noticed Sam.

"Rose," he said carefully, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I led him into the other room and he hissed at me.

"You just revealed my secret to a mad-woman!"

"She's not a madwoman" I said defensively, "She's just a poor… misunderstood…"

"Night Rider," Sam said, interrupting our whispered conversation, "I am the Night Rider, and if you ever call me poor again, I'll break your neck." She turned to Danny, "A secret for a secret, it's only fair."

--- --- ---

The next day at school Sam sat between me and Danny in the cafeteria, and she actually smiled. Ha, I knew she had a crush on him. Valerie was eyeing me nervously; I think that was because I had a scratch down the side of my face and I had already been beaten up by Margot Blakeney twice, yes it's true; I have a cover to maintain! She punched me in the face once and I still have a bruise along my side from the time she cornered me by the dumpster last week, but anyway. The scratch in question was the result of kissing a defensive halfa, again. I still had an ecto-plasmic burn along my wrist where he grabbed me.

"It's just a scratch Val," I said, not looking up and she jumped, "And no, Margot did not beat me up again."

"My name is Madison!" Margot yelled from across the cafeteria, honestly, that girl has better hearing than me.

"Whatever Mads," Sam yelled back, "Leave her alone." Everyone looked at her in surprise when Madison let me be. "What, we were friends for years, and we had a small falling out last semester." She said defensively and turned to her Caesar Salad. I grinned to myself.

"Strike one," Sam gave me a warning look.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue mist come out of Danny's mouth and a panicked look come over his face. By Sam's sudden comment I knew she had seen it too. "Hey look, a butterfly!" She said, pointing out the window, everyone turned to look. I hit Danny over the head.

"Hey Danny could you take this to the bin for me?" I smiled sweetly and he left, nearly breaking into a run. Valerie's watch beeped and she suddenly stood.

"Um, I gotta go." Tucker was gob smacked.

"What did I do wrong?" He yelled as Sam and I also left.

Outside, after we'd made a slight detour to the girls locker room, we found Danny Phantom facing Ember who smirked at us. "Oh look, the Dark Duo, need your girlfriends to back you up Dipstick?"

"Don't call me dipstick," Danny roared and ... wailed? I felt a penetrating pain hit my ears and passed out. When I came to Phantom and the Night Rider were leaning over me, Phantom was concerned… and I think Rider was yawning.

"Rose, are you okay?" Rider hit him over the head, he was going to develop a bruise at this rate.

"Don't call her Rose, it's Shadow, you idiot."

I propped myself up on my elbows and felt my head swim. "What was that?"

"Ghostly Wail," he said. "It doesn't normally have that effect on humans, just a headache usually."

"Well I'm not human," I said wearily as they lifted me to my feet "I can hear a pin drop a mile away in dead silence."

"Have you been in the Ghost Zone?" he asked "It is anything but quiet. Hang on, you're not human?"

"I'll tell you later," I promised "But there's something we need to deal with." I gestured to the Huntress who was hovering above us.

She dropped to the ground and I took a step forward, only to lurch like I was on the boat. Supported by Phantom and the Rider I stood properly. "We need to talk," I told the Huntress "My place, now. You can come too Tucker." I called over my shoulder and he crawled out of the bushes to follow us "There are a lot of secrets to reveal, yours is one of them."

We stood in a circle, four of us as our alter-egos. "So here we are," I began, "The Huntress, the Night Rider, the Shadow Rose, Danny Phantom and the Hidden PDA." Tucker flinched, the Huntress was scowling, Rider's eyes were sparkling mischievously, Phantom kept rubbing the back of his neck and I was unnerved. If not extremely weak, when I said 'stood' before, I actually meant that all but me were standing, I was wilting in a chair, my ears still ringing. "We all know who the PDA is, but who are the rest of us, who's going to go first?" I turned to the Huntress. "Valerie? Would you like to do the honours."

To my mild surprise she complied and removed her helmet. Tucker drew in a breath and Phantom gaped at her, Rider wasn't surprised, she'd put two and two together. "I'll go next shall I?" she said to my surprise, I was sure she'd wait until the end. She slowly raised her hands, one to the front of her face and the other to the back where she fumbles with the tie for a moment. She paused, savouring the suspense, and ripped the cloth off, taking all pieces with it and letting her dark hair swing free.

To my chagrin the only people who were surprised at all this were Tucker and Valerie, because Phantom and I knew. Phantom took a deep breath and transformed, then it was my turn. As I raised my hands Valerie gave a weak laugh "Wouldn't it be funny if the Shadow Rose was our Rose, not that that's possible, she's so delicate." I removed my mask and stared gravely into her astonished eyes.

"I have a cover to maintain," I said innocently.

"How?" Valerie said simply, Tucker was looking unusually smug.

"I knew it! It was obvious to figure out!" Sam looked at him blankly.

"You only know because you saw her take off the mask she wears on your security camera, and she did it _on purpose._"

"And your point is?"

"My saying!" I snapped "But that's beside the point, there's something out there that's coming closer and we are the only ones who can stop it." I stood angrily only to lurch and fall, Danny caught me, again.

"Jumping to conclusions aren't we?" Valerie said, "I mean, some half-ghost is on the rampage, the Ghost-Frea… I mean Danny can take care of it.

"He's not just any ghost," Danny said angrily "His name is Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters, and he's evil. His main goal is world domination, and he's freakishly obsessed with my mom."

"Is your mum's name Maddie?" I asked, he looked at me in surprise and nodded. "I thought so," I said grimly, "I've run in with him before."

"I don't understand," Sam said, "How can someone be half-dead?"

"How can a mere human live for three hundred years without aging more than 10? How can a human bleed profusely from the tiniest scratch and not be affected? How can …" I stood, again, I was agitated, and I lurched, again, falling on the floor this time. I was pulled to my feet and opened my mouth to say something… I heard a screeching and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow Rose**

_Chapter Five_

thanks to my supporters-reviews make me update faster

_(Danny Fenton's Narrative) _

I have been asked by the others to fill in this part of the story, I only agreed because Rose is out cold; still, and it's my fault. Sam has just informed me that the second time she passed out wasn't my fault, it was probably exhaustion. I think that's the first nice thing she ever… ow, she just hit me over the head. But aside from that; we had a problem. Some sort of humanoid ghost girl was perched on the window, I'd never seen it before, Valerie and Sam had never seen it before, Tuck was a distinct liability and Rose was out cold on the floor.

The ghostly arrival had somehow escaped detection until she was right on top of us, figuratively speaking. Her eyes were glowing green in the darkness and she was looking at me, and only me. "I'm looking for Danny Phantom; I'm assuming that you are he."

"Yes," I stood, "What do you want." She stepped into the light, "Dani?" I gaped in disbelief and hugged her.

"I bring a message," she said when I had let go of her, "It's Vlad." I felt like rolling my eyes, I groaned instead.

"What does he want?"

She looked mildly surprised that I didn't know, "The usual, world domination, you as his protégé, Mom as his wife, you know, the usual."

"Where did you learn a word like protégé?" Sam asked curiously, she was strangely comfortable with Dani, although working with Rose for a month is probably stranger. Dani waved the question aside.

"This time it's big, and when I say big I mean bigger than big. His plan has something to do with the Brethren Council who imprisoned Pariah Dark."

All of us blanked, we had no idea what she was talking about. "Pariah had to get in there somehow," she pointed out, "And the council who did it were called the Brethren, there was a huge list of names but most of them died out, there is only one left, one of the only two females that were on the council."

"Discrimination," Sam muttered audibly and Danny went on.

"Her name is Verity, that's all I know."

"You're wrong," said a weak voice from the floor "Three are still alive." Tucker and I pulled Rose onto a chair.

"The one called 'Verity' was the first to die, Verity Masters, her name was."

"Hold on, Masters?" I looked over at Dani who had her mouth open "Any relation to Vlad Masters," Rose coughed and nodded.

"His grandmother, but she was long dead by the time Pariah was put away, most of them were. The three that are alive are the only ones that were ever alive; Jonathan, a dragon Hybrid and Felicia, an immortal."

"And the third?" I pressed, but Rose coughed again and did not answer. Instead she shakily made her way into the bedroom and lay down on the bed with her eyes closed; I was amazed that one small wail could cause so much damage.

"Why would he need one of these?" Valerie asked, "I mean, what would he want with an immortal for example?"

"Immortality," Dani said, gazing at the other occupants of the room for the first time "With immortality he can conquer anything. It is said that there is a woman who haunts the underworld, mourning for her lost lover who is dead, and who she cannot follow. I've met her, once, the legend is half true, she controls the underworld and wanders it but her lover is alive. I didn't know she was one of the Brethren."

"The things you discover," I grinned at her and she grinned back

"Sorry to interrupt the 'grin fest' but if what this guy wants is 'the usual', how many times has he tried before?" Sam said dryly.

--- --- ---

We headed over to my place as ourselves; Dani was invisible and kept pulling pranks on Tucker, I think her most recent one was pulling his pants down… original. Tucker gave a yelp as he fell down my front stairs backwards. He then began hitting himself on the head, Sam and Valerie gave him strange looks until I pulled Dani out. She pouted at me and slipped through the steps. We met her in the, thankfully deserted, lab.

I pulled up a file on Vlad Plasmius on an overhead and began a sort of lecture. "The Wisconsin ghost is probably the most malicious of ghosts not including the famed Pariah Dark. He has appeared over time and has done such infamous deed as…_ kidnapping the mayor of Amity Park? _What the…"

"Danny!" Of course, mom, I quickly shut down the computer terminal and grabbed the Boo-merang.

"And that's how we find ghosts… oh hey Mom."

"Danny? I never knew you were interested in ghosts!" _more than you imagine _I thought dryly and quickly bounded up the stairs.

"We were just looking," I said quickly, hoping the others would follow my example, literally… they did, we left.

--- --- ---

I led the others through the Central Park as a detour, along the way we lost Dani to Klemper, she was starting to bug me anyway. We were halfway through when we were ambushed by a pink bubble; Sam started laughing until Vlad appeared. "Pink? Your ecto-power is pink?" She burst into laughter again, and she was the only one, not surprising, even Val had heard of Plasmius.

"I have a message for Daniel Phantom," Plasmius said, inspecting his fingernails and Sam sobered instantly. She also stepped protectively in front of me, odd, I suppose it's just reflex.

"what do you want," she nearly growled, she was scowling anyway.

"Daniel, I believe you've been in contact with a Rose Anderson," I looked around to make sure no one was watching and transformed, floating through a shocked Sam.

"And your point is?" Hooray for Rose's witty comments!

"Miss Anderson is a very dangerous being, not only dangerous but unstable, it would be unwise to continue an association with her."

"The only unstable one around here is you," Valerie spat, looking like she hated Plasmius more than she hated Paulina.

Plasmius began to laugh "Temper Miss Grey, we wouldn't want you to injure yourself." Valerie looked ready to kill him but a burgundy blast from a nearby tree sent him flying. The Shadow Rose dropped to the ground.

"I'm not too keen on being called unstable," she called, aiming a small hand pistol at him, but he was unnerved and pulled a small vial from under his jacket, an emotion flickered through Rose's eyes that I hadn't seen before, it was only later that I realised that it was fear. With one final laugh Plasmius vanished.

Rose pulled off her mask and rubbed her head, "Remind me never to use this thing when I have a migraine, its killer on the vibrations." She gave us a weak smile but no one said anything. "Look Val, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I'm sorry I pretended I was something I'm not, I'm sorry I told Tucker before I told you."

"And Danny?" Val said icily, "And Sam? What about them?"

"Sam's know for over a month," Rose said wearily, "She and I have been working together. Danny's finding out was a complete accident, although I had to jog his memory to prove that it was me." Val glared at her for a moment and walked away.

Rose sighed, "It's useless saying I'm sorry isn't it?" Tucker nodded and Sam cautiously walked up to her.

"Why did that ghost say you were unstable?" Rose's mood changed from weary to wary in a moment.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Rose…"

"No Danny, not now, and most likely not ever."

Sam and I escorted Rose back to her flat where she immediately disappeared into her bedroom, we heard her lock the door but Sam soon unpicked it with a hair pin Rose had conveniently left lying around. "We're going to talk Rose, now." Rose scowled and tried to slam the door but Sam put her foot in the way.

"I don't know why I bother," she said grumpily, "Danny would just phase through the door anyway." I grinned sheepishly as she struck a match and lit the candles that were gathered at the centre of her small round table. Sam turned off the light, I turned it back on, she turned it back off and smashed the switchboard.

"Rose is extremely sensitive to light," she hissed at me.

"Artificial light," Rose corrected, hearing our hushed conversation even though it was well… hushed.

"I may as well tell you who I am, it'll take a while though," she sighed, looking more beautiful than ever. "I am an incredibly intelligent human with killer looks and superpowers." _Way to be humble Rose, _I thought dryly as she continued.

"I didn't want any of this to happen, I hate my life, I hate myself. I hate the fact that I am stronger than everyone else, I hate the fact that I am more powerful than everyone else. I hate the fact that when I was little more than eight years old I was turned into a monster.

"I was designed as a weapon, to be controlled, but the Masters plans caved, they enhanced my intelligence and I broke free of their hold. For the next seven years I wandered, as a child. On my fifteenth birthday the drugs entered my bloodstream and I stopped aging. I've looked this way for over two hundred years." Rose began to cry. "I have watched those I love wither away, I killed my own brother-to spare him the pain of destroying innocents and knowing that he did it against his will. I even fell in love once." Her eyes became distant and faraway.

"He loved me back, and he ignored who I was, he was willing to spend the rest of his life with me… but the Masters were vengeful and hunted me down, they murdered him right before my eyes.

"I have enhanced senses, perfect hearing, sight; I can feel every grain of wood beneath my fingertips."

"And your gift has ruined you," I said, understanding who she was for the first time. Seeing for the first time that Rose Anderson truly was delicate, however powerful the Shadow Rose was.

"They called me Rose of the Shadows," she said, wiping the back of her hand across her face, "And it is said; that the Shadow will bring the World to it's Knees."

--- --- ---

_what does that mean i wonder? sorry for the slight delay in getting this up... i'm woprking on chapter 8 at the moment though and its veru exciting! but i won't let anything slip... it's just something... well four things... well... four things and a lizard... (you can tell I've been watching Doctor Who can't you?)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadow Rose**

_Chapter Six_

sorry for the delay- there's a bit of me being philosophical in this chapter, please review

_Rose Anderson's Narrative _

After Danny and Sam had left I pulled a piece of paper out of the drawer and read what was written. 'The Shadow will Bring the World to it's Knees with the Fire of Destruction and all will Perish… ' I pushed it away from me and buried my head in my hands. The room was cold and I could sense a ghost nearby, but I knew who it was.

"Go away Vlad."

"There, there my dear, it's not all that bad." I raised my head and scowled at him.

"I said go away, just because your grandmother was my best friend doesn't mean you can scrape and acquaintance with me."

"I'm not interested in having an 'acquaintance' with you, if I had my way I wouldn't be talking to you at all, but, Verity requested it."

"I surprised that Verity even acknowledges my presence," I glared at him "You know full well it was my fault she died."

"It was murder," Vlad said coldly, "You are a murderer, you didn't tell your little friends that did you?"

"Danny knows," I stood, letting my chair fall back onto the floor with a resounding clunk that made me wince, I still didn't have my hearing under control. After two hundred years I had managed to dampen my senses up to 60 but my hearing shield was the weakest.

"And Sam knows too, now I would appreciate it if you left my home. Or would you prefer I blasted you away… again?" He floated out of the window chuckling.

"Home? What home…Rosie." I bristled with anger as he vanished from sight, no one calls me Rosie.

--- --- ---

The next day at school I was pretty cranky, very different from the emotional wreck Sam and Danny had witnessed. I had fixed my hearing and failed to control my temper, nearly exploding at Lancer had Danny not suddenly duplicated himself and overshadowed me, he stayed in there for the first two periods before I pushed him out. "Don't. Do. That. Again." I told him sternly and he grinned, I couldn't help but soften towards him, "please," I added. Valerie was still frosty towards me, at least, that was until the Incident.

We were in the cafeteria and had all opted for a salad (to the delight of Sam) except for Tucker who had once again gone for the 'all meat experience'. Sam was shooting him death glares, Danny and I just wanted to avoid the leftovers that were for some reason… moving. I was sure Valerie would blow up at me any moment; she'd been simmering all day.

It was Dash who set me off… he did the worst possible thing that anyone could do. He called me Rosie… NO ONE CALLS ME ROSIE! He sauntered up while I was demolishing my ceaser salad without any of it touching my lips, or entering my mouth at all for that matter. "Hey Anderson, you wanna catch a movie Friday Night?" I glared at him.

"No."

"Come on Rosie, it'll be fun." I stood and grabbed him by the throat, sending him flying halfway across the cafeteria.

"No one calls me Rosie!" I roared as I advanced on him. "I am sick and tired of you strutting around like you're God's gift to women." Dash quavered on the floor, whimpering.

"I am sick and tired of lying to everyone, I am sick and tired of putting on a mask day after day and pretending to be something I'm not." I could sense Danny, Sam, Valerie and Tucker slowly reaching out to pull me back. "I am sick of Danny Phantom overshadowing me when I go nuts!" Danny jumped at that one. "I am sick and tired of pretending that I am happy with who I am."

"Calm down Miss Anderson," Mr Lancer said, entering the scene.

"Shut up, or should I throw you across the room too?" He back away with his hands in a surrender gesture.

"From this day on, I will no longer lie," I said firmly, willing myself not to cry "From this day on I will not pretend that I haven't killed any one, I will not pretend to be an innocent."

"Rose Anderson Calm Down!" Lancer bellowed and I yelled as loud as I could back at him.

"My name isn't Rose Anderson! I am Rebecca Azeri!" The cafeteria went, if possible, even quieter.

"Rebecca Azeri was executed a hundred and fifty years ago for mass murder," Dash whimpered.

She's… being… OVERSHADOWED BY A GHOST!" Danny suddenly yelled and raced out of the room.

"I'll call the Fentons," said Valerie and raced after him.

"I'll help," said Sam, and raced after her.

"I'll… um… hold on to Rose… I mean Rebecca… I mean."

"Shut Up Tucker!" I roared as something cold hit me in the back.

--- --- ---

As soon as the disorientation passed I went to yell some more, I was enjoying the break from being timid. Only when I opened my mouth, it closed again. I was feeling a bit drunk, not that I drink, and staggered a bit only to straighten and walk in a perfectly straight line. Danny Phantom flew straight at me with his fists glowing green. "Get out of her Punk!" I was confused, even more so when I opened my mouth and spoke in a voice that wasn't my own.

"I like it here," I argued, "She's a lot better looking than I was."

"Get out Azeri," the Red Huntress snarled, I spun around to face her.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me with your little… gun thing." Red powered it up.

"Maybe."

"I've never seen the point of overshadowing," said the very familiar voice of my patrol partner, "Why not use your own body?" I snarled, and felt like hitting myself on the head, I didn't want to snarl! Then it hit me, I was being overshadowed by a ghost. That was the cold thing that had hit me in the back. I was probably Dani, and if I was unlucky…

"Will you be my friend?"

"Shut up Klemper," Dani and I roared in unison.

Danny grabbed me and we flew through the wall and became invisible. Dani slipped out of my body and I thrashed as I gained full control of all my limbs and digits. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked fiercely and he cowered a bit under my glare.

"You were going mad, you thought you were… you thought you were…"

"Rebecca Azeri," I said flatly "I am Rebecca Azeri Danny. Me, here, now. And I know that's going to be a problem for you all, but just until I get myself out of this mess can you at least_ pretend _to be comfortable around me."

"Rose," he said, taking hold of my arm "We're going to go back in there and you are going to pretend that you've just had a harrowing experience and…"

"I have had a harrowing experience," I snapped, "You stuck your clone in me and I was conscious!"

"You mean you knew what was happening?" He gaped at me, "How did you…?"

"I have a very strong mind," I told him, "And the reason I am explaining this to you now is because you will not want to see me later on."

"Rose?" Sam knelt down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders "Are you okay?"

"I guess I just lost it," I admitted helplessly, "There once was a time when everyone called me Rosie, _He _called me Rosie, and then I…" I nearly choked "I… I just…" I wiped the back of my hand across my face "After the… thing, it was always 'Rebecca', no one called me Rosie, it was just; 'Rebecca', or if I was lucky; 'Rebecca Rose'. I haven't been Rosie since, and what with Vlad calling me Rosie last night…"

"You saw Plasmius?" Valerie knelt down beside me, I hadn't known she was there "What did he do to you."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and walked back into the school.

--- --- ---

That evening I sat at my small round table for hours staring at something I haven't used in centuries. I stared at my companion for many a dark depressing evening and the tools I used to gather it. Just watching it reminded me of how demented I was, it reminded me of who I had forced myself to become. So many times, I had tried to kill myself, so many times, I had failed. After that I had just spent my evenings cutting myself and harvesting the blood in the hope that it would make me weaker and possible to destroy.

We wonder who we are, and what we are here to do, we wonder _why _we are who we are, and what we actually do. We look at ourselves day after day and think how pathetic we are, for some of us our analysis is correct, but for many we are unknowingly blessed in the people we know and the good things we have done. Some do good to atone for their wrongs, but no single being can atone for my sins.

I have watched the world burn, and let it happen, I have watched the world burn, and_ made _it happen. The things we do scar us for life. A woman leaves her country, her family, her friends, her life. She does not tell anyone where she is going, where she is, or that she goes. She leaves nothing but a long letter to say why she has gone. She changes her name, her appearance, her personality. All to get away from what she was.

I took one of the many wine bottles full of burgundy liquid that were lined up on my table and dropped it off the fire escape. Bottle after bottle I dropped and let it run into the gutter. The smash of breaking glass attracted many who soon dismissed it as an ex-alcoholic purging their flat from temptation. Those are not my words, they were the old couple who live across the road who are both slightly deaf and speak very loudly to each other.

I could see the glow of ecto-plasmic blasts over the large hill that sheltered Amity Park from the west and could hear my four friends arguing, about me. I could hear the names 'Rose' and 'Rebecca Azeri', so it was a pretty definite guess that they were talking about me. I let myself out through the window onto the fire-escape feet first and jumped down a flight at a time, I needed to get some fresh air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow Rose**

_Chapter Seven_

i should probably keep working on chapter eight...

_Rose Anderson's Narrative _

I watched them from the shadows, they were arguing. Danny was throwing random ecto-blasts at the targets Sam used for practice; she'd shown them to me before. "I'm telling you, she just a little crazy from being called Rosie, blew it way out of proportion because she's stressed!" Said Tucker.

"So you saying that claiming she's a long dead murderer is normal?" Valerie pointed out, looking concerned, and I guess she'd forgiven me then.

"It was probably some sort of side-affect from the experiments, remember the impulse?" Sam said and she pulled bits of grass out of the ground. "I mean, there's no way Rose is Rebecca Azeri."

"So you don't believe her?" Danny challenged, "You don't believe her when she says that's who she is? I don't care what the rest of you think; but I believe when she says her name is Rebecca."

"Rose is not a serial killer," Valerie yelled at him, "She's a delicate girl who's been emotionally scarred by past experience."

"I'm going to visit her, are you guys coming?" Danny asked sullenly and as the others nodded I stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm touched by your loyalty but you have to have some sort of doubts," Tucker jumped.

"You're our friend Rose, nothing's going to change that."

"Do we keep calling you Rose, or call you Rebecca?" Danny asked nervously.

"Her name isn't Rebecca," Valerie hissed at him through gritted teeth. From what I could tell, she and Sam still firmly believed that I wasn't in my right mind and I was not Rebecca Rose Rachel Azeri.

"I've used many names over the years," I told her, "But I've always been the Shadow Rose, and for the longest time I was called Rebecca. I am who I say I am Val, I'm not forcing you to believe me, but I am asking you, as a friend, to believe that I am capable of taking a life." Valerie glared at me and flounced off, she was angrier than I thought then about the whole Shadow Rose thing.

"Can I take a raincheck for Patrol tonight?" I said to Sam, "I've got a couple of things that I want to do." She nodded and I jogged away, tears blurring my vision.

--- --- ---

I sat on the bridge and gazed at the surprisingly clear waters beneath me. I was perched on the edge of the railing, and I was crying. I could sense someone approaching.

"Rose?" Danny said tentatively and I suddenly became philosophical, still staring out across the water.

"We think that we can be there for anyone, no matter what they've done. Some say that everything's forgivable, and then they find the unforgivable, and recoil in horror. That's what I am, the unforgivable." The wind began to blow and I could feel it through my jeans. I tightened my grip as my shoulder-length hair was whipped into the air.

"I always thought that I could stop myself if I wanted to, but I kept on taking what was not mine. I couldn't keep what I took, and it was wasted, I wasted it. I have committed heinous crimes; Rebecca Azeri, the greatest criminal of time, although most internet records say she is second only to the Hidden PDA, who changed the official records."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He said and I shook my head.

"I can't stay here, I can't look those people in the face and say I'm alright, I can't even look you in the face anymore."

"So you're leaving?" Danny asked, confused. I rested my gaze on the water below me and imagined it rushing up to meet me.

"No, I'm _falling_," as I said that I let go. The water really did rush up to meet me and everything went black.

--- --- ---

_I was alone in a world of white, it was silent, completely silent. _Am I dead? _I wondered to myself._

No, _said a voice I had not heard for years, _you are still alive. _I turned to find Verity._

But you are dead_, I thought, _you have been dead for years, I killed you_. Verity shook her head._

You did not kill me, that worthless snake of a man did, _I did not know who she meant, but I did not ask, she would tell me if she wanted to_

When I woke your blood was on my hands _I told her _and I was holding the weapon that killed you

So? That does not make you a killer _she said, smiling, she looked no older that the day I had seen her for the last time_

How can I be alive? _I asked, _I thought I finally figured out how to end my torture, and now this

This is the place where those who wish to die always come _Verity told me solemnly _this is where wounds are healed and pain is forgotten

I do not want to be here _I said, and took in my surroundings, not that there were any surroundings, like I said before, everything was white, there was nothing, no light, no darkness, no solid ground or sky, we just, existed. The only things that had colour or substance were me and Verity… who was looking kind of blue._

Vera, where am I? _I asked _and why is there… nothing

I told you where you are _she said quietly _but you do not believe me, you never believe me

I'm supposed to be dead!_ I yelled at her_

But you're not! _She yelled back and looked at me gravely, _Rose, as much as you want to give up, you have to go on, everyone in life has a purpose, you still haven't lived yours

What purpose is ahead of me? _I asked bitterly _when everything and everyone I loved are out of my reach

What about Sam? _She asked_, what impact have you made in her life? She would never have made friends with Danny, unless _you _brought them together

_I tried to walk away but everywhere I went, Verity was directly ahead of me, even when I turned in the opposite direction. _There's no where to run to this time Rosie, _I clenched my fists but did not say anything. _Look at me Rose, please. _I ignored her as hard as I could. _Rebecca, _I trembled but I kept my head down. _Rebecca Rose Rachel Azeri _look at me,_ please. _She added as an afterthought, I complied, reluctantly. We stared at each other for what seemed like an age, maybe it was. There were so many things I thought in that moment, so many regrets._

_Rebecca Rose Rachel Azeri, Rebecca Azeri, Rachel Arundel, Rose Anderson, all my names, each had a story, but was I ready to tell that story? Verity smiled at me sadly _I know how you feel sweetie, it's painful. _I noticed for the first time that her lips weren't moving, and her words echoed slightly._

Leave me alone _I said coldly, and my quiet words echoed more than hers._

I will go, _she said sadly, _but as soon as I go, ghosts worse than me will come for you. _I turned away and there was silence, but when I looked up again, I saw the last person I wanted to see._

--- --- ---

_Sam Mansons Narrative _

I was ten thirty when I received a frantic and jumbled message from Danny, something about Rose and the River. I was trying to figure out what was so important he'd left three messages on my answering machine when he burst through my wall as Phantom holding a dripping wet and unconscious Rose. She was also a pastel blue and was most definitely not breathing. Danny was panicking as I directed him to place her on my bed.

"Did she fall in or something?" I asked, curious as to how she ended up in the river in winter at all. I was expecting it to start snowing any day now.

"She jumped," Danny said hopelessly and I felt the blood drain from my face, _Rose had just killed herself._

"I'll call a doctor, you get Tucker and Valerie."

The Doctor was at least ten minutes and none of us knew how to do CPR. Rose's face was no longer blue but a deathly grey. We had tried to warm her but to no avail, her skin was still icy. Rose was not responding, to anything, and the Doctor kept throwing amazed glances at Danny, who was at that moment Danny Phantom. In fact, he hissed to me when I bent over Rose, "Why is Phantom here, do you know him Miss Manson?" I shook my head.

"Phantom pulled her out of the water and I understand he had heard that she is a friend of mine."

"I'm afraid you should be saying; 'was'," he whispered and I paled.

He left soon after that after pulling a blanket over Rose's face and promising to return to write up a Death Certificate. "Rose is not dead," I said fiercely, "Danny; I need you to overshadow her."

--- --- ---

_Rose Anderson's Narrative _

_He was giving me an accusing look and I began to cry, _why are you haunting me?

You were about to leave the people who needed you the most Rose, _he said, _how could you do that?

I need you, _I wept, _Will, I need you, do you know how hard it is, day after day?

I can imagine, _he said gently and wrapped his arms around me, it was so wonderful to be in his arms again. _But that doesn't change what you are there to do.

God is cursing me, _I sniffed, leaning my head against his chest, he ran his hand through my hair, like he used to._

It may seem like a curse, but you are a blessing Rosie. _I let him call me Rosie, he had always called me Rosie, and I had once loved him for it. _You're friends will come for you, one of them is coming right now. _He vanish and a stood._

Will? _I felt something cold hit me and I twitched, closing my eyes to deal with the pain. When I opened them again I was standing in an old cathedral, the one I had grown up near. A figure began to form from out of no where. _Will?

_But it was not Will, it was Danny Phantom, how did he get in here? _Get out Danny, _I said, turning away from him._

We need you to wake up Rose, _he said, I could sense him looking around curiously, _Please, we need your help.

No you don't, _I said hollowly and raised my head to look at the light that was spinning through the stained glass windows, but Will was there, standing so I could see him, and he nodded._

Please Rose, _Danny continued, he had not seen Will, only I could. I made my decision and closed my eyes, letting myself fall again into the Darkness._

_--- --- ---_

Light gradually filtered through my eyelids and I lifted them with a groan. There was an excited shriek ad I was enveloped by an ecstatic Valerie. "Can't breath," I mumbled and she dropped me in alarm, I hit my head against the wall. "Ow," as I sat properly on what seemed to be Sam's bed I was faced with four delighted faces, my friends.

"You had us worried there Rosie," Tucker said cheerfully and the colour drained from his face as he realised what he's said. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't Tuck," I said weakly, and he mouthed a 'sorry'.

"Will you be up and running soon?" Sam asked and tentatively gave me a hug, I nodded and managed a smile. Although I was still weak, for the first time in a long time, I felt truly alive.

--- --- ---

_now that all the emotional stuff is out of the way we can begin the main storyline... yippee!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow Rose**

_Chapter Eight_

Reviews please, come on people! I know you're there!

_ Rose Anderson's Narrative _

I flattened my body as a late night shopper strolled over the drain in which I was hiding. Phantom was hidden, invisible, hovering above the empty streets. The Red Huntress was also above ground, clinging to a wall. The Night Rider was following our target. Tucker was in touch with all of us via the earpieces Danny had provided called 'Fenton Phones'.

"He's heading towards the rendezvous," Tucker said loudly and I hissed at him to be quite.

"We know how pleased you are with your system Tuck, but keep it down, many of us are trying to keep a cover here," Valerie said, the only one who could speak aloud without drawing attention to herself under the helmet.

"We could always just drop him off the team," I said quietly, "Or blow the Hidden PDA's cover, how did you come up with that anyway?"

"Keeping Cover here," Sam hissed under her breath, "I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable without my suit here."

"Yeah, well tough," Valerie said.

Our target wandered over my hiding place and I pushed myself upwards, the grill automatically sliding aside thanks to Tuckers technology and appearing to the target as if I'd burst out of the ground.

"Mr Baxter, if you would be so kind as to hand me the goods," I said.

"What goods," Dash's hand drifted unconsciously towards his pocket.

"The one's you stole from Pamela Manson four hours ago," Valerie said, landing on the ground behind him.

"And are planning to dispose of to the Hidden PDA," said Danny, becoming Visible.

"What no Night Rider?" Dash asked, shifting into a protective stance and dropping all pretence.

"I'm here Baxter," Rider said, stepping into our circle, Sam must have been carrying her head covering in the pocket of her black hoodie, which was zipped up to her neck and her hair tucked inside the hood.

"But I'm not going to take you out today," Rider continued, her eyes taunting him, "My good friend Rose is." Dash paled to a chalky white.

"You don't mean… Rose Anderson do you?"

"Anderson is a weakling," I scoffed, "She's a perfect little angel, too perfect. No Master Baxter, the 'Rose' of which Rider speaks is me."

"The Shadow Rose?" Dash's complexion turned to the colour of porridge, "That's even worse."

I flexed my gloved fingers eagerly and grinned. Dash whimpered and stumbled back, Sam grabbed his arms and pushed him to the ground, just as a police car came screeching to a halt beside us. I pouted, "Aww, I wanted to beat 'im up."

"There, there Shadow," Rider grinned, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

The police were almost immediately joined by the Press and I grimaced, "If they ask me for an interview one more time heads are going to roll." Phantom grabbed our hands as the Huntress took to the skies.

"Ready to disappear?" He asked, grinning, but didn't wait for a reply, we vanished as the Media's cameras began to flash.

--- --- ---

"I hate the Press," Sam grumbled when we arrived back at my apartment; our headquarters. "Nosy, Interfering Losers." I laughed and pulled off my mask.

"You'll have to be careful Rose," Valerie said, slipping through the window, "You're starting to gain a reputation." I gave the air a little punch and cheered.

"A rep isn't that big a deal," Tucker said, pulling off his headset, "I mean look at mine!" I looked at him blankly.

"Tucker Foley has a Reputation that doesn't ruin his Love life?"

"Hey!"

There was a sudden loud knocking on the door and Rose winced.

"Danny?" Came Jazz's voice, "Danny are you in there?"

"I'd be careful love." Squeaked the Little Old Lady who Lived Next Door, "The Mother of that girlie's very ill. I think it's Cancer," she whispered loudly and clucked in a reassuring sort of way. I opened the door and rescued the red-head from the continued torture of Miss Finnegan.

"What do you want Jazz?"

Jazz took in the dimly lit room with her mouth open, "I was… looking for… Danny?"

"How did you get this address?" I asked impatiently, "Mum doesn't like it when I bring friends here she doesn't know… oh wait, you're not a friend." As you can probably tell, Jazz and I don't get along very well. I find her infuriating and she finds me patronising. I know I am patronising but most people are used to that by now-at least, all the people who understand what I am are.

I think the real reason Jazz and I don't get along is because I am smarter than her and Danny likes me better than her… isn't that sad?

"Nothing to say?" I asked briskly, "You admit that this was a complete waste of our Time? Okay then, Goodbye." I tried to push her out of the door and slam it after her.

"Plasmius is coming for Dinner!" Jazz suddenly shrieked and I stopped pushing her… she fell over.

"Maybe you could Roast him," Sam said thoughtfully as Jazz picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"This is serious Sam, you have no idea what this guy is capable off," she leaned forward a bit and whispered, "I heard he took out the Shadow Rose and she was out of commission for over a week." That was the last straw I burst into hysterical laughter, everyone else found it amusing to. Jasmine Fenton was so bewildered and we didn't bother telling her that I was the Shadow Rose and it had been her dear little Brother who has put me out of commission.

"If Plasmius is planning something, we'll get him," Danny said determinedly.

"My hero," I joked, Jazz scowled.

"If you won't do anything Danny I'll have to deal with him myself." That made us all laugh; I'd say poor Jazz but… I like to see her suffer.

"The Protectors will do what they have to," I said lightly, "Just because we didn't all jump up and grab our weapons doesn't mean we aren't taking this seriously," I ushered her out of the door. "Now you go and talk to Miss Finnegan." I turned back to the others, my face grave.

--- --- ---

Rider and I sat on the Fenton's roof that evening playing cards. Valerie was muttering at us through her comm. Set, Tucker was playing a video game and listening to Valerie's colourful language, and Danny… well, Danny was sitting down to a Family + Plasmius meal. Did I mention that we were also eavesdropping, which was why three of us were on the roof. In all fairness Danny didn't know we were on the roof, which now that I think about it we should have told him. Anyway, no harm came of us neglecting to tell him of our location.

"Daniel would you pass the butter?" Vlad said smoothly, "I want to add some to these _scrumptious _potatoes."

"Why thankyou V-Man," Jack Fenton boomed, "I made them myself." There was the sound of half-chewed potato hitting the ceramic plate.

"Jazz, tell your father not to pound his college Buddy that hard," Maddie said.

"Dad, keep hitting him, it's very nice of you."

"Jasmine!"

"How are you going at school Daniel?"

"Good," Danny muttered.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Vlad asked snidely and Rider and I tried to contain our giggles.

There was a muttered "No."

"But you like someone?" I gave Rider a conspirator wink and she made strangling motions with her hands around my neck.

"Is it Rose?" Jasmine said with a distinct disapproval in her voice.

"No!" Danny yelled in horror in unison with the sound of his chair falling over. He was keeping his powers in check then.

"But you had a thing with her once," Vlad said knowingly.

"You never told us about this Danny," Maddie said, ever the mother.

"It was just one kiss, wait, two," Danny muttered and then sounding extremely horrified, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Danny, would you get the ketchup?" Jack Fenton boomed, Rider and I were almost choking we were laughing so hard.

There was the sound of someone's chair being pushed back and the fridge opened. We heard Danny yell and fall over, which meant he had found our present… a chocolate box with his name on it and a note telling him we were eavesdropping.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Jazz called.

"I think I'll get some air…" Danny said, his voice faltering and minutes later joined us, scaring Rider out of her wits when he came through the roof at our feet.

"What are you two playing at?" He hissed, "You could jeopardise everything."

"We can do no worse than you," I said, trying to contain my laughter, "Did I mention Valerie was with us as well." Danny gave a despairing look at the Huntress across the street.

"Just, keep it down, please."

"Keep what down Daniel?" Plasmius said, rising through the roof much as Danny had done, "I already know your little friends are here."

--- --- ---

While I leave you in suspense about what happens next I just want to talk to you a bit about what we do as a team. They call us the Protection Five now, we have a reputation for being the best and some people in the group, okay only me, can get a bit big-headed on the subject. But we do pride ourselves on being heroes; saving lives. We try not to spread it around that the Hidden PDA is part of the Group, we just call him Techno when we're suited up, but it works, and he's got connections.

Tucker's role is to keep us in touch, keep us connected to each other. He obtains the latest technology and uses it to create his own, weapons and the like that stun but don't kill, so we can bring criminals in for justice. He, and the rest of us, try to stay clear of Ghost Weaponry-we just steal the Fenton's stuff, not the most reliable, but it works.

Valerie, out of all of us, has the most reputation for success, she's good when Danny's down for some reason and there's a ghost. At first it was hard for her to work in a team, but she's one of the best now. We rely on her to get us going as well, she's got plenty of time on her hands and she uses it constructively.

Sam, the Night Rider, is great as a friend, we all like her and she likes all of us, some more than others (referring here to her obvious crush on one Danny Fenton/Phantom). She's familiar with the criminals we need to look out fro and understands their type. She'd make a good criminal profiler one day.

Danny is our wonderful Public Face; he also rescues us from the Media. His powers are wonderfully useful and he has a clone that fills in when we have an emergency. The best thing about Danny though, is the way he encourages us all. He takes our jokes really well and contributes to them, he helps us when we're down and restores our fighting spirits.

As for me? I'm the Leader of the Pack, always ready and raring to go. I keep them organised and get them going, everything goes through me and I know everything. We are the Elite. We are the Five.


	9. Note

**Yes, I know, Another note**

DO NOT FRET! IT IS COMING!

As soon as I remember what it was writing about I will jump back into the tale with Corn Relish! You'll have to expect a small pause as I write the next two chapters and try to get ahead of myself again.

Thankyou for your patience.

_Musicallity_


End file.
